Diagnostic Ultrasound is one of the most versatile, lowest cost and widely used diagnostic imaging modalities in use today. These systems have a controller that controls transmit and receive functions. The conversion of electrical energy to acoustic energy and vice versa is performed by a transducer array in which individual adjacent elements are separately phased in transmit and receive in order to focus the acoustic beam at discrete spatial locations. In the ideal ultrasonic array, the adjacent elements operate entirely independently of each other. If they do not operate independently—i.e. there is ‘cross talk’—then the beam is distorted and a degraded image results. The cross talk can have its origin in either electrical (capacitive) cross talk or acoustic propagation cross talk. Generally, electrical cross talk is instantaneous and acoustic cross talk results in a delayed cross talk signal due to the much slower propagation velocity of acoustic waves versus electromagnetic/electrostatic coupling. Current designs achieve cross talk of the order of −30 dB for each of electrical cross talk and acoustic cross talk. Further reductions in cross talk may result in image quality improvement. Additionally, if an effective means was found for suppressing cross talk then some of the intricacies currently employed in transducer design may be avoidable. A cost reduction in array design may result. An alternative approach to reducing cross talk may also help to facilitate the acceptance of new transducer technologies such as electrostatic MEMS transducers that while being very low cost, experience significant element to element acoustical cross talk due to their continuous silicon substrate.